


That is not what I ordered

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is jealous for no reason......</p>
            </blockquote>





	That is not what I ordered

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing and it is just my imagination running wild!

Richard loads the dishwasher in the kitchen and starts it. Lee is still sitting at the table, fiddling with his phone, he has been extraordinarily quiet over lunch, every conversation Richard has tried to start, has been met with one word answers. Richard had finally given up and gone back to his book, assuming Lee just needs space.

They have always been good at giving each other space and let the other one be when needed, something that has been so refreshing for Richard. He can get moody and in all his other relationships, it has always ended up being one of the reasons it didn't work out. Lee just let Richard be the first time he has come home from the Hobbit set, acting like an angry bear, let him have his space until he had come around and finally opened up to Lee about what was going on.

Richard just came back from the TCA's in LA, having gone to promote Berlin Station. It had been a quick trip and he was happy to be back home with Lee. He looks at Lee and can see something is bothering his husband, he goes over and sits down, reaching across the table to touch Lee's hand "what's the matter, love".

Lee looks at him with sad eyes and shrugs "nothing....I'm fine" and Richard knows by that answer, to leave him alone. Lee gets up abruptly "I'm going for a run" and heads out before Richard can protest and remind him they just ate lunch.

Richard sighs and goes in the living room, smiling when he sees Carl out cold by the fireplace, he likes the tile in the summertime. Richard plops down on the couch and reaches for a book from the stack on the coffee table. Carl gets up, stretches and jogs over, sticking his head in Richard's lap, looking at him with his big, brown eyes. Richard pauses and pets the aging canine behind his ear, Carl emits a deep groan of happiness when Richard finds the favorite spot, before laying down with a sigh by his owner's feet.

 

An hour later:

Lee is heading back towards the farm, his thoughts still turning in his head and him wrestling to come to terms with them. He should just have talked to Richard and let him know what was eating at him this morning, but he knows deep down it is stupid, immature and juvenile for him to feel this way. Richard loves him with everything he has, he knows that. He turns down the dirt road, jogging past the big trees and rounds the corner to the open area, where the farm house, the yard, the garden and the barn are.

A brown UPS truck is parked, still running, in front of the house and as the front porch comes into view, he sees Richard talking to the UPS driver, dressed in the brown uniform for summer with the shorts. A box is sitting by Richard's feet and they are clearly engaged in looking at something on the driver's phone. Richard is pointing, talking eagerly and Lee notices how the UPS driver glances at Richard, watching him talk, not looking at the screen and grinning like a fool. 

Lee sees red. He slows down, trying to get his blood pressure under control and the crunch in the dirt, makes both Richard and the UPS driver look up. Richard gives Lee a smile "hey Lee.....come say hi to John......I was just showing him how to get to the Milton's over on the other side of the hills".

John smiles and waves "hi, nice to meet you......I was just telling Richard what a nice place you have here, so peaceful" and he flashes his pearly whites at Richard and leans against the truck.

Richard grins back and then looks at Lee "we do, don't we?".

Lee's eyes are ice cold and he is clenching his fist behind his back, managing to say rather short "yeah, I guess......excuse me" and he walks past them, giving John the evil eye and heads off towards the barn.

John is taken back a bit and Richard makes a funny face at him before John clears his throat "alright....I better get going, but thanks so much for helping me, it is a bit of a maze out here with all the dirt roads, leading to the farms".

Richard picks up the box and shakes John's hand "your welcome and yes it is, I got lost the first year I started coming here...." and he feels the need to add "it was Lee's place before".

John nods "he is a lucky man......." and gets back in the truck, waving one last time to Richard as he drives off.

Richard walks in the house, putting the box on the table and finding a kitchen knife to open it with. He can tell it is from his parents, but from some company in NYC. He carefully cuts the box and a broad smile spreads on his face, when he opens the flaps and sees several bottles of his favorite Pinot Noir from NZ inside, along with a note:

"Dear Richie,

Happy Birthday! Hope you have a wonderful

day and get to celebrate in style!

Love,

Mum and Dad"

He touches the note with his fingers, sending fond thoughts to his folks so far away. He knows he is lucky he got the parents he has and he loves them deeply. He takes the bottles and gingerly places them on the kitchen counter, he can't wait to share them with Lee.

Thoughts goes to Lee and what the hell is eating at him today and wondering where he is. Richard gives him another 30 minutes and then finally goes out the back door, looking for him. He steps outside and doesn't have to wonder anymore, loud noises are coming from the barn, hidden behind the hedge. Richard sighs and starts making his way over there.

The barn comes into view and the doors are open and Lee is inside, still wearing his tank top and running shorts, very loudly moving boxes around and trying to clean up the mess. Every movement tells Richard that Lee is mad a hornet and really upset. He approaches with caution and finally walks into the barn, coughing to make his presence known.

Lee whips around and looks at him, his eyes burning "what?".

Richard shuffles his feet and looks back at him "Lee......what's bothering you? Please talk to me?".

"Nothing! I'm fine.......just leave me alone!" and he turns his back to Richard, grabbing a broom and starts to sweep angrily over the floor.

Silence.

Richard is fighting an internal war for a few minutes and then finally makes up his mind, walks around to be in front of Lee and steps closer "Lee......please......did I do something?".

Lee keeps his eyes on the broom "I said it was nothing, Rich.....why can't you fucking understand that".

The words sting a bit and Richard feels his pulse starting to beat faster, the tinge of anger starting in the pit of his stomach and he takes one more step, raising his voice ever so slightly "because I fucking care".

Their eyes finally meet and Lee's are flashing "why do you care, Rich? I....I....I don't know......I....." and his gaze is piercing Richard when he finally spits out "he was flirting with you for fucks sake!".

Richard is totally confused "what on earth are you talking about?" and his raises his eyebrows "the UPS bloke?".

Lee gestures with his hand "Bingo! He was basically eating you with his eyes".

"You are jealous?".

"No I am not!".

"You sure act like it".

"Well, he was looking at you like a piece of meat".

"No he wasn't and why do you even give a shit? You usually don't give a shit" and Richard looks concerned.

"I don't know...." and there is a long pause before Lee says quietly "it looked like you liked it".

Richard lets out a bark of a laugh "that is bloody silly, Lee and you know it......." and he steps closer, reaching for Lee, but Lee steps back "I only want you.....I have only wanted you since the day our hands met in that office in NZ, when we were introduced".

"I don't know.....you could find someone older and better looking than me, someone closer to your own age" and Lee looks at him with sadness.

Their eyes meet, Richard's eyes start to fill with tears and he croaks out "Lee....what the hell is this all about? Please talk to me.....and be honest, we have always been honest, even when the other didn't want the truth".

Lee looks lost, running a hand through his hair and sounding frustrated "I don't know.....I think it started when I saw the selfie you tweeted from the TCA's and how gorgeous you looked, I got nervous.......worried..... realizing yet again, how fucking beautiful you are and that any man or woman", Richard makes a face, "would be happy to have you.....you can get anyone you would ever want".

Richard steps right up to him and reaches for his hand "and you know what, Lee.......that is the thought I have every damn time you tweet a selfie......how bloody hot you are and that you could easily find a younger boyfriend/husband or whatever and that I am ancient compared to you" and he touches Lee's chin.

Lee meets his gaze, his own eyes a bit misty, his voice a bit rough "but I don't want anyone else, Rich....this is it for me".

"Then why do you think I want anyone else?".

The tall American shrugs "I don't know.....I just".

Richard cuts him off "Lee Grinner Pace, just shut up!" and Richard looks at him with his blue eyes, conveying all his feelings "I love you with everything that I am and always will! Yes, you annoy the fuck out of me at times, just as much as I annoy you, but that doesn't change the fact that you are stuck with me for the rest of your life".

They stare at each other for a minute and Richard finally whispers "I am yours and only yours, always....you gotta believe that, Lee".

Lee looks at him and the tension melts away from Lee, he takes a deep breath and then lunges at Richard, their lips meeting and they embrace tightly.

The kiss is tender at first, but it soon turns into something else, the passion exploding between them. Richard's hands are on Lee's back, pulling him closer and Lee's hands are tangled in Richard's hair, as their tongues wrap around each other in hot, wet and messy kisses.

Lee walks Richard backwards until he can press him up against the big tractor wheel and Richard slides his hands down Lee's back, grabbing his behind and pulling him flush against him, their hips meeting. The bulge in Richard's khaki shorts rubs against the thin fabric of Lee's running shorts, making them both groan. Lee presses Richard harder against the tractor while rolling his hips hard against Richard's erection.

They continue to kiss with passion, their mouths fused together until their lungs are screaming for air. They have to break and are both panting wildly. They lock eyes and Richard begs "bloody hell, Lee" and they lunge at each other again, devour each other with their mouths.

Lee snakes a hand between them, moving it up under Richard's t-shirt, palming his stomach and moving it over his hairy chest until he can pinch one of his nipples between his fingers. Richard grunts into Lee's mouth, rutting his hard cock against Lee, holding Lee's ass firmly and he tears his mouth away from Lee's, begging "ughhh......Lee please....". He snakes a hand around Lee's hip, pulling his shorts down and gets his hand in there, wrapping it around Lee's erection, thumbing over his swollen head and hearing Lee moan when he rubs faster.

Richard's hand is soon covered in precum and the slickness is driving them both crazy. Lee bites Richard's ear when he feels Richard's hand cupping his balls and he pulls away a little, making short work of Richard's shorts, shoving him harder against the tractor and dropping to his knees as he peels the shorts off.

Lee caresses Richard's beautiful thighs and is grateful Richard usually goes commando, as his hard cock springs free and slaps against his stomach. Richard looks down, their eyes meeting briefly before Lee leans up, taking hold of his cock, lightly stroking him and using his thumb to push the foreskin all the way back. Richard's eyes roll back in his head when his sensitive head is exposed and he throws his head back, hitting the tractor tire, but not caring, when Lee licks over his tip with his tongue. A deep moan tears from his mouth and he grabs a fist of Lee's hair "ohh fuck......ohhhhhhhhhh".

Richard is a groaning mess within minutes and is fighting the urge to thrust his hips, He pulls on Lee's hair and pleads "Lee....ohhh god......please fuck me...I need you to fuck me....I want to feel you inside of me....".

Lee swallows him down for a minute more, giving him more pleasure, but not enough to bring him over the edge, just riding it and Richard is sobbing by the time he pops off him. He stands back up, ignoring his screaming knees and they meet in another messy kiss as Richard does his best to shove Lee's shorts off. Lee licks his ear "are you sure? We don't have any lube..." and he grunts when their cocks rubs together, skin to skin.

"In the tractor compartment.....remember we put some there after we found we might need it out in the field......ohhhh that feels good, but need your cock, Lee...please" and Richard wraps a hand around them both for a minute.

They separate for a second, both kicking their shorts off all the way, Lee quickly opening the door, finding a lube packet and turning around to move Richard back to the tractor tire. They kiss again and then Lee flips Richard, so he is facing the tired and he spreads his legs and bends over, grabbing the tire for some leverage and presenting himself to Lee.

Lee swallows hard and feels himself twitch and he bites his own lower lip when he sees a couple of drops spilling between Richard's legs from his cock, knowing Richard is just as aroused. He rips the package open and covers a couple of fingers, stepping closer and grips Richard's hip with one hand and moving his other hand between his cheeks. Richard's back tenses up and he lets out low moan when Lee's breeches him, but it soon turns into loud whimpers and then finally a plea, when Lee rubs repeatedly over his prostate "fuck Lee! Right there....ohhh god, more......please".

Carefully removing his fingers, Lee covers his own cock in lube, tossing the package on the floor and lining himself up. He slowly presses himself inside, biting back a groan when he bottoms out, being balls deep inside Richard never gets old. He leans over Richard and kisses his shoulder and Richard turns his head so they can meet in a sloppy kiss. Lee moves ever so slightly, making them both moan in pleasure.

Richard grips the tractor harder and pushes back as Lee starts to move in earnest, begging for more "harder Lee.......fuck me, babe......I can take it....please....ohhhhh, fuck right there....".

Lee grabs Richard's hair, making him turn his head and is growling in his ear "like this? Like when I fuck you hard?" and he pounds into him with force, the head of his cock brushing over Richard's prostate every time, bringing them both incredible pleasure.

"Ohhh yeah, Lee....harder.....ohhh, close.....give it to me....ohhhhh".

"Fuck yes, Rich......I love to hear you be loud....you belong to me......come for me......" and he is sure he is leaving marks, gripping Richard's hips so tight. Lee changes the angle a little and a few more stokes and Richard is send over the edge, climaxing with a loud sob "fuck I'm coming.....ohhhh god, fuck......." and his entire pelvic region is convulsing, his cock spurting hot streaks of white over and over, on the ground and the tractor tire.

Lee feels it and it sends him into orgasm as the muscle spasms milks his cock and he comes hard, gushing hot deep inside Richard with a final, muffled scream while biting down on Richard's neck "ughhh..........ooooooohhhhhh". He wraps his arms around Richard, they are both drenched in sweat, their shirts clinging to their bodies and they are panting wildly.

Richard's head is hanging between his shoulders and he lets out a breath "bloody hell......".

Lee caresses his neck and runs his hand softly through Richard's wet hair "I second that.....are you ok? Was I too rough?".

Still breathing hard, Richard shakes his head "no, it was fucking good.....and I asked you be rough, didn't I?".

Kissing Richard's shoulder and his lips when he turns his head, Lee nods "yes you did, but I might have gotten carried away.....I'm sorry".

"Lee, stop please.....it was mind blowing.....but I need to stand up, my back is screaming".

"Sorry, babe" and Lee very gently pulls out, taking off his shirt to wipe Richard off the best he can. Richard slowly moves to stand straight, sighing when his spine is upright again and Lee turns him around and they embrace, Lee mumbling in the crook of Richard's neck "sorry I was such an ass".

Richard caresses Lee's naked back and kisses him softly, looking at him with so much love "it's ok......just please talk to me and if the make up sex is always like this, I guess you are allowed to be an asshole ever so often.....shit it was good".

"I love you, Rich".

"I love you too, Lee and we look ridiculous" and they pull apart, both chuckling as they survey each other. Lee's hair is a sweaty mess, standing straight up and he is only wearing his colorful running shoes. Richard is not much better, dressed in his flip flops and t-shirt, his hair sticking out in different directions.

Lee picks up their shorts, shaking them out and they put them back on. Lee grabs his dirty t-shirt and he reaches for Richard's hand "how about a shower?".

Their fingers lace together and Richard motions to the tractor wheel, still streaked with semen "what about that?".

"I'll come spray it off in a bit" and Lee looks at the cement floor, cum splattered all over "and that too" and they leave the barn, hand in hand, giving each other little smiles and being grateful they belong to each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me yet again in the gutter!


End file.
